callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Carentan
Carentan is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2 and Call of Duty: WWII.https://twitter.com/CallofDuty/status/915985143071883265 It can also be seen in the map Infection in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. A winter-themed version of Carentan was also released for Call of Duty: WWII for the Winter Siege event, Winter Carentan. In Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive and Call of Duty 2, Carentan is included in the base game to all players. In Call of Duty: WWII, players must purchase the Season Pass to gain access to Carentan. A special gamemode was also released for Carentan in Call of Duty: WWII, being Carentan 24/7. Overview On the north side of the map, lies a machine gun and a north building with many boxes and crates. On the south side lies a pile of crates, and a large building leaning towards the German/Wehrmacht side of the map. On the top of those stairs should be yet another machine gun and across the connecting roof of that is a middle building. In the middle building (on the German/Wehrmacht side, top floor) is a table with a few chairs, and many windows to shoot enemies from. In the building behind the German/Wehrmacht middle one is the American/Allied building with two stairs leading to each side of the second floor. On the northeast side is another large building, with its second floor having two windows (one showing the middle of the American/Allied side, and the second showing the north side of the map). Outside that northeast building is a bunch of crates, and a back entrance. On the southwest building lies a partially destroyed second floor, with two windows for sniping. On the room to its left is a window where the player can shoot someone on the machine gun in the American/Allied spawn spot. Gallery From Ground Carentan.jpeg|Carentan's loading screen. layout mp carentan.jpg|Carentan's layout. From Above Carentan.jpeg|Overhead view of the map. Carentan announcement WWII.png|Carentan announced as the bonus map for Call of Duty: WWII Carentan Trailer View 1 WWII.png Carentan Trailer View 2 WWII.png Carentan View 2 WWII.jpg Carentan View 3 WWII.jpg Carentan View 4 WWII.jpg Video Official Call of Duty® WWII - Carentan Trailer Trivia *This level appears in the episode The Coup of the American version of The Office in which the staff at the office play Call of Duty as a team-building exercise. Jim Halpert is told "You don't snipe in Carentan"https://vimeo.com/8774961. *The level's design is heavily inspired by the Carentan episode of the miniseries Band of Brothers. **The opening of the Carentan trailer in Call of Duty: WWII is reminiscent of the initial assault on Carentan in Band of Brothers as well. *Part of the map was remade in Infection, a World War II-themed map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. *Two dead horses can be found in the Wehrmacht's spawn in Call of Duty: WWII. References ru:Carentan Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty 2 Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: WWII Multiplayer Maps